


i just want to be loved

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Piercings, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, church boy!tae, dick piercings, no kinks this a vanilla event only, tattoo artist!jaehyun, we love soft boys who just Love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: he didn’t imagine that he, lee taeyong, the boy who would have never given anyone that didn’t meet his idea of ‘a normal’ person, would come to love jung jaehyun, the one that broke all the ideas that taeyong had for someone normal.yet here he was, falling more and more in love with jaehyun as each day that passed, as each kiss is stolen from him, as each smile is shared between them.





	i just want to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by this twitter au: https://twitter.com/nctprettygrass/status/976891370039279617  
> go read it, its really good   
> this one is for elena, who called this uwu not porn, this one's for u, pula  
> also happy birthday, jaehyun!! i love my dad with everything i have and i hope he is one happy boy on his bday   
> enjoy

taeyong never thought he could fall for anyone ever again. he never imagined that he would meet someone that could make him feel truly loved again, let alone that the person would be someone so… opposite to him. 

 

months ago, when he first met jaehyun, he didn’t expect to form such a special relationship with the younger. he thought that the tattoo artist would just be someone that he would have to tolerate because of ten, maybe meet him when his best friend forgot something at johnny’s and by some chance the younger would be there. 

 

he didn’t imagine that he, lee taeyong, the boy who would have never given anyone that didn’t meet his idea of ‘a normal’ person, would come to love jung jaehyun, the one that broke all the ideas that taeyong had for someone normal. 

 

yet here he was, falling more and more in love with jaehyun as each day that passed, as each kiss is stolen from him, as each smile is shared between them. 

 

* * *

 

“tennie, i think i’m going to shit myself!” 

 

ten rolled his eyes, not looking up from his phone. “how about you shut up, yongie. you’ve been on a lot of dates with jaehyun before. this is like… your 69th?” when taeyong threw his shirt at him, ten had the audacity to laugh. “i’m just saying, baby. there’s nothing to be nervous about!” 

 

the pink haired man fell down next to him, hiding his face in the crook of ten’s neck. “i’m going to his place, ten! that’s like… third base?” 

 

“if he gives you a beej, sure. but listen, yongie, you can say no, ok? he knows what you’ve been through and he’s not going to push you in any way that would make you uncomfortable. i’ll make sure of that!” ten started petting his hair, threading his fingers through the soft pink locks. 

 

“please don’t threaten him to cut his dick off,” taeyong sighed, lifting his head up to press a gentle kiss to ten’s lips. 

 

“can’t say i didn’t do it already~” he murmured against his lips, whining when taeyong hit his bare chest. 

 

“now help me look pretty, would you?” the elder said as he moved to stand up again, eyeing the options he had laid on the floor. 

 

“yes, daddy!” 

 

taeyong hit him again. 

 

* * *

 

forty five minutes later found a nervous taeyong waiting in front of his apartment building, pacing back and forth as he waited for his boyfriend to come pick him up. he didn’t know why he agreed to letting the younger give him a lift, it’s not luke he couldn’t take the bus or call a cab. 

 

(a tiny voice in his head that sounded a lot like ten said that it’s because he wanted to hug him while they rode jaehyun’s motorcycle.)

 

he checked his phone again, groaning when realizing that only two more minutes have passed. he really shouldn’t have rushed downstairs as soon as ten was done with his make up. he shook his head, moving to sit on a nearby bench. 

 

he pulled at the loose threads from the cuts on his jeans, playing with them to stop himself from overthinking the situation. he was just going over to jaehyun’s to have dinner, maybe watch a stupid movie and cuddle. nothing more, nothing less. and if things  _ did  _ take a turn towards the steamy side of things, he could always put a stop to it. jaehyun valued him and he knew that if he wasn’t feeling it, the younger would be more than happy to take it slow. hell, they’ve been taking it slow ever since taeyong told him that he’s not comfortable to have sex yet. 

 

the roar of a bike pulled him back from his thoughts, making him look up and smile when he saw his boyfriend park it in front of him. taeyong jumped to his feet, running straight into jaehyun’s arms, burying his face in his chest and taking a deep breath.

 

“i missed you,” he said, smiling brightly when he felt the touch of a pair of lips on the top of his head. 

 

“i missed you more, kitten,” jaehyun replied, tilting his head back to press a loving kiss to taeyong’s lips. taeyong blushed. “now, are you ready for the cheesiest date you’ll ever go on?” 

 

the elder nodded, already taking the spare helmet out and putting it over his head. jaehyun leaned in to fasten the straps, pretending to boop him over the glass. pouting, the pink haired boy sat down, making grabby hands at the still standing jaehyun. 

 

jaehyun sat as well, grabbing the elder’s arms and wrapping them tightly around his waist, before turning the engine on and starting to drive. 

 

this is what taeyong loved the most. he always felt free around jaehyun, as if the younger took all of his worries off his shoulders and let him unwind, relax for the time they are together, but he felt at peace when riding with jaehyun, when he feels the wind blowing on his body. 

 

he felt his cheeks redden when he accidentally touched jaehyun lower, but he was quick to move his hand up again, closing his eyes in hopes that maybe if he did so, the ride would end faster. 

 

it didn’t take them more than fifteen minutes to get to jaehyun’s apartment with how fast the younger usually goes, and before he knew it, he was being picked up bridal-style to be carried up te stairs. he smacked jaehyun’s chest lamely, but that didn’t seem to make him any more aware of the fact that the elder was slowly dying of embarrassment. 

 

“you’re literally the worst boyfriend in the entire world,” taeyong pouted, hiding his blushing cheeks behind his hands. he felt jaehyun kiss them, trying to get him to show his face, which just made the elder blush brighter. 

 

“you say that as if you don’t like it when i man handle you, kitty,” he snorted, finally putting the smaller boy down so that he could fish his keys out and open the door. 

 

“i hate you.”

 

the brunette hummed, pushing the door open to reveal a trail of rose petals on the floor, which taeyong assumed would lead them either to the living room or the bedroom. he quirked an eyebrow, stepping inside and taking his shoes off. 

 

“are you trying to propose to me or something? cause it’s only been three months and sure, i may consider you my soulmate but— i mean!” 

 

jaehyun laughed, taking the elder’s jacket off and putting it up. “you know that if i were to propose to you it would be at disneyland!” 

 

“j-jaehyun!” taeyong stuttered, covering his face once again. 

 

“yes, love?” 

 

“you can’t…”

 

“propose to you? cause man, i’ll have to return the ring then,” he laughed again, petting the pink hair as he moved inside the small apartment, only to come back a few seconds later with a bouquet of pink and yellow carnations. 

 

he got down on one knee, taking taeyong‘s hand between his and kissing it lightly. “my love, my kitten…” 

 

“no!” 

 

jaehyun fakes hurt, covering his heart with his empty hand. “gee, way to break my heart, yongie! but i was gonna say that for dinner we’re having pasta.”

 

“and you  _ had  _ to get on one knee to say so?” taeyong asked as he took the flowers, smelling them quickly before smiling softly at them and his boyfriend. 

 

“it’s, what you’d call… being dramatique!” 

 

“you’re banned from spending time with ten,” he announced, stepping inside and taking in the petals that led to the couch, where jaehyun built a fort. “and start spending even more time with johnny cause holy…” 

 

“shit?”

 

“no bad words!” 

 

jaehyun chuckled, moving to stand behind him and rest his head on the smaller’s shoulder. he lightly pushed taeyong towards the couch, plopping down next to him and reaching for the steaming plates of food. he gave one to the elder, before digging in his own without warning. 

 

“jesus, does johnny not feed you?” taeyong asked, concerned for the younger with the speed he was inhaling the food. 

 

“been working all day,” he mumbled between bites, stopping only to take a sip of his soda. “john helped me prepare everything since i’ve had an appointment that only ended 30 minutes ago.” 

 

the pink haired man took a bite of his own food during jaehyun’s explanation, moaning in delight when the food hit his tongue. “where did you get this? it’s perfect!”

 

jaehyun blushed, looking away from the elder, “i made it yesterday. the sauce, that is. john cooked the pasta and sh-- shoot.”

 

he leaned in carefully to press a kiss to the younger’s cheek. “my jaehyunnie is so talented,” he cooed, taking the fork from him and starting to feed what was left on his plate.

 

he could feel his heart warm up while he watched jaehyun chew, cheeks puffier because of the pasta. he knew in that moment that jaehyun was the one for him, that only the younger could make his heart bloom in his chest; that he could trust him with anything and everything, and in that moment he decided that if jaehyun was going to make a move tonight he would let him take anything that he wanted and more. he wanted to be jaehyun’s, just as he wanted the other to be his. 

 

“--gie? taeyongie?” taeyong shook his head, putting the fork down and signaling to the younger that he was listening. “i asked if you wanted to watch  _ anastasia _ ?”

 

the elder gasped, already reaching for the laptop to play his favorite movie. jaehyun smiled, moving to put away the plates and gather his boyfriend in his arms. he let his hand rest on his stomach, while taeyong placed his head on jaehyun’s chest. 

 

he watched the movie captivated, humming along to the songs and laughing at some of the jokes, despite having seen it five times already. halfway through, he felt jaehyun’s hand start rubbing mindless circles on top of his white shirt. at first, he didn’t think much of it, just giggling when the younger lifted his shirt to rub at the bare skin. over time, however, he could notice himself growing harder, needier. he didn’t even realize grinding on jaehyun’s thigh until he let out a gasp. 

 

jaehyun looked down, raising an eyebrow at the elder. he didn’t question it, though, even pushing his own thigh against taeyong’s hardening member. the boy moaned, hiding his face in jaehyun’s neck and shuddering when the pleasure became too much for him. 

 

“h-hyunnie, please,” he whined, tugging at the younger’s shirt, trying to pull him closer, to get him to do something. 

 

“what do you want, kitten?” 

 

taeyong pulled back, looking straight into jaehyun’s eyes, his own full of lust, of hunger. “you.”

 

and that did it for him. he dived in, capturing the elder’s lips into a fierce kiss, making taeyong moan loudly into his mouth. he pushed him on his back, making sure that he was comfortable and putting a pillow under his head. taeyong beamed at him, smile bright and full of love. 

 

“are you sure, taeyong? i don’t want you to feel pressured into doing this,” he said, as he searched the elder’s face for any sign of discomfort. taeyong nodded, taking a hold of jaehyun’s hand and squeezing it tightly.

 

“i’m as sure as i will ever be, love. i want this, i want you to be my first and last, to give you everything i can and to please you. so please, trust me!” 

 

the brunette smiled at the words, holding their hands up and pressing a kiss to taeyong’s knuckles. “alright, love. i trust you to tell me if you want me to stop, ok?” 

 

taeyong didn’t wait for him to finish, tilting his head up to join their lips into a gentle kiss. it was nothing like what he was feeling inside, like the needs he was feeling to take everything and not think about the consequences. he felt jaehyun push his hips against his, grinding them slowly and eliciting a soft whimper from the elder.

 

he kept on doing it until taeyong started tugging his shirt off, throwing it on the floor once he did manage to peel it off the younger. he wasted no time in pressing open mouth kisses against his chest, biting lightly here and there, never hard enough to leave a mark. he pulled back when he felt something cold against his lips, eyes widening when he recognized what it belong to. he gawked at the two metal hoops that were in jaehyun’s nipples, his cheeks reddening at the mere image of the piercings. 

 

jaehyun gave him a sheepish smile, getting rid of the elder’s shirt soon enough and leaving kisses of his own to each centimeter of skin that was revealed. he quickly pulled down his jeans and boxers, leaving the smaller boy naked, sprawled on the tiny space of the couch, chest heaving already. 

 

taeyong whined, covering his chest in a weak attempt to hide himself from the intense staring of the younger. the brunette just grinned, taking his own pants off, but leaving his briefs on. 

 

“wanna see the other surprise, kitten?” when taeyong gave him an apprehensive nod, he gestured towards his crotch, eyes twinkling as the elder pulled them down slowly. 

 

the pink haired boy groaned, letting out a soft  _ ‘fuck me’ _ under his breath. he licked his lips as he eyed the final uncovered piece of metal in his boyfriend’s body. throwing his head back, he spread his legs, wrapping them around jaehyun’s waist and pulling the younger’s crotch closer until their dicks brushed each other. 

 

they both moaned at the contact, jaehyun grabbing the elder’s hips and holding them down as he kept on thrusting his own forward. after a few more minutes of teasing both of them, jaehyun let go, stepping away from taeyong and reaching under his coffee table to pull out a small bottle of what the elder assumed was lube. 

 

he heard jaehyun mutter a  _ ‘thank fuck for john’ _ , before all he could concentrate on was the sound of the bottle being opened, liquid being squirted out and the feel of the cold lube against his rim. 

 

“do you still want me to continue, tae?” jaehyun asked, hand hovering between his cheeks, but never actually making a move to push his fingers in. 

 

“fod god’s sake, jae! yes! now please fuck me before i’ll actually go and ask ten and johnny to have a threesome with me!” 

 

the younger growled, finally pushing his forefinger inside taeyong, leaning in to kiss him deeply. 

 

“mine.”

 

taeyong pecked him once, smiling into the kiss. “yours, monkey.” 

 

he wanted to laugh at jaehyun’s pout, but before he could do anything else, he moaned loudly, feeling the younger ease in another finger and beginning to scissor them shortly after. he could tell that he was close just after having his boyfriend finger him open, but he didn’t want to cum before jaehyun, especially since he wasn’t sure he could do it again in one night. 

 

his moans and squirming seemed to be enough for jaehyun to get the idea, which was why he slowed his digits, kissing taeyong’s neck as he quiet praises fell on his hot skin. after ten more agonizing minutes of trying to stop himself from finishing too fast, jaehyun pulled out his fingers, groaning when taeyong’s hole clenched around nothing. 

 

he rolled a condom over his dick, pouring some more lube over it and smearing it across his whole length. taeyong sensed the pierced tip aligning itself with his hole, but not quite thrusting in. jaehyun checked one more time on him, and once taeyong gave him the green light again. he finally pushed in, holding the elder as close as he could, in fear that if he let go for just a second he could disappear. 

 

taeyong was higher than the ninth cloud. the feeling of being filled, of having jaehyun move gently inside him brought a new wave of happiness inside him, making him smile in the crook of the younger’s neck as he pressed few feather kisses on it. 

 

one of jaehyun’s hands wrapped around his dick, stroking him in time with the deep thrusts. taeyong was getting closer and closer to his climax, and before he knew it, he was cumming in the younger’s hand with one last moan of his name. jaehyun bit his neck as he finished as well, whispering one soft  _ ‘i love you’ _ , as he did so.

 

he smiled, despite how tired he was, petting jaehyun’s black locks with one hand as the other drew shapeless forms on his back. he felt jaehyun pull out, heard him throw the condom somewhere, made out the sounds of him moving around, before feeling a warm cloth clean his belly. he smiled again, nodding off while a strong pair of arms picked up, carrying him to the bedroom. 

 

he felt the younger pull him in after his back hit the soft mattress, and he sighed contently. with a sleepy  _ ‘i love you’ _ , taeyong fell asleep, surrounded by warmth and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
